


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(08)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [8]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(08)（文：十甫）

眼前的人狼吞虎嚥地将一碟两人份的乌龙茶炒面、六粒绿茶饺子都塞进嘴里，眼看两个腮帮子都鼓起了还想拼命往里塞，难看的吃相直让流川枫皱起了眉头。

「白痴！吃得饿鬼似的，难看！」

樱木抬起头，口齿不清地说，“第一，我不是白痴；第二，我真的很饿；第三……我还没想到。”说完，又低头将稍微有空隙的嘴用食物填满。

樱木的回答，让流川的脸多添了一分寒气，握着水杯的手紧了一紧，眉头皱得就快连成一线。「死白痴！」若非与人约好在此处见面，他一定头也不回地走出这家茶菜馆。

想起昨天早上一起床就被白痴噼头问了一个名字──“山泉丽奈”，使刚睡醒的他脑袋顿时回到浑沌，苦苦思索这个听似陌生却又觉得熟悉的名字。

后来还是经这白痴稍加描述背景，说什么山泉健一时，他才猛然想起，这个山泉丽奈与仙道彰有一点关系，好像是未婚妻之类的。

「难怪会想不起，原来是闲人嘛！」

“对你来说，山泉丽奈或许是闲人，但对未来而言，她是最关键的人物。因为她是因感染TG3845病毒身亡的首个案例……也许就是TG3845病原体的最初寄主。”樱木认真地对流川解释道。

所谓病原体寄主，就是指被病毒寄住的宿主，让病毒潜伏体内吸取养份繁衍，进而成熟，然后破茧而出，再寻找下一个寄主。

看着这一张认真的脸，流川心中一动，却不着痕迹地问，「你想怎么做？」

“想见她！”

于是，流川便发电邮给仙道彰，说想找他以及他的未婚妻吃顿饭，有事相告。

仙道后来回复相约的地点与时间。

于是，流川又请了一天假，带着这个白痴来到这家茶菜馆。椅子还未坐稳，这白痴就急忙招来侍应生点菜。原本打算叫侍应生将餐牌上标明的食物全都弄来的樱木，在流川狠瞪之下，才勉为其难地点了一碟两人份的乌龙茶炒面、六粒绿茶饺子。

食物上桌的时候，樱木欲分一半给流川。

流川冷冷地看着他，「白痴！你约见的人还没到！吃什么！」

“这么说狐狸不吃啰？……正好，我一个人吃，你别后悔！”樱木咧嘴笑着说。

于是，樱木丢脸的吃相都暴露在这家茶菜馆内。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川正暗暗生气的时候，有一个女子无声无息地站在他们的桌前。

只见她身着浅绿色套装，短发齐耳，一双乌熘熘的眼珠正以审视的眼光打量着他们。

流川只觉得她很面善。

此时，时钟敲起，女子开口说话，“我是山泉铃奈，仙道彰的未婚妻。你们就是约见我们的人？”然后礼貌地笑了一笑。

「山泉铃奈？不是山泉丽奈？看来弄错了～」

流川，瞄了一眼身边的白痴，只见他兀自低头吃面，无视于女子的存在。

虽然此女子很明显的不是他们真正要找的人，但仍然是他们约见的人，不能怠慢人家，于是一把拉起樱木，併肩站了起来，“山泉小姐您好，我是流川枫，他是樱木花道，请坐。”

“谢谢！”山泉铃奈微微鞠躬，然后自己拉开一张椅子坐了下来。态度大方得体。

流川不由对她多看两眼。

从来女子就只等着男士替她拉椅子就坐，尤其是面对帅哥，更是希望对方为自己服务。然而，这个山泉铃奈却少了一般女子的惺惺作态，她的守时已予流川好感，而她不扭捏作态的从容让他又对她多添了一分好感。只是她看来过份一丝不苟和认真。

“流川先生，请恕铃奈唐突地问一句，你或许与仙道彰交情匪浅，但我们好像素未谋面，你应该没什么理由要请铃奈吃饭的，可否直接告知铃奈你的原因。若纯粹是想与仙道彰聚会叙旧，请容铃奈早点告退，因为铃奈尚有要事要办，实在不便久留。”山泉铃奈礼貌地说道。

流川微微点头，山泉铃奈虽然很有技巧地打住不往下说，但他明白她的意思：有什么请尽快说，别浪费我的时间。

他瞄了瞄身边的樱木，「白痴，弄错人了，没话问的话，让她走吧。」

“山泉小姐，请问你最近身体健康吗？”樱木突然问道。

听樱木竟提出这般没头没脑的问题，流川在心中不禁暗骂了多少句白痴了。可是念头一转，认为这白痴既有读脑的能力，或许这么一问是有深意的。便“安静”地听他们对话。

“谢谢樱木先生的关心，铃奈向来身体健康。”山泉铃奈稍微迟疑一下，便给予樱木一个标准兼得体的回答。

“姐姐！姐姐！”倏地，一把紧张又愉快的声音打断他们的对话。只见一个女子从餐厅门口直奔他们的桌位。

山泉铃奈立刻站了起来，转身张开了双臂，迎进了那直扑到她怀中的女子。

吓～另一个山泉铃奈？

那个扑到山泉铃奈怀中的女子竟长得与山泉铃奈一摸一样。

“姐姐！我好想你唷！”那女子撒娇地对山泉铃奈说道。

“你这小鬼，不是才分开几个小时而已，还不是怕我骂你才这么说的？”山泉铃奈轻轻地笑骂道，随即微微皱眉，“丽奈，谁把你带出来的？你才刚出院，怎么可以到处乱跑！”

“是我带她出来的，铃奈，你要骂就骂我吧！”一个双耳戴着圆大耳环，女人味十足的女子笑说道。她那一身俐落的打扮，突显了她是时代女性的表表者之一。

“弥生姐，你怎么没通知我就带丽奈到处乱跑呢？”山泉铃奈微微埋怨被唤作弥生的女子。

“咦？仙道没告诉你吗？是他通知我说你们在这里吃午饭，还说要介绍什么人给我们认识的呀！不过，既来之，则安之，你不会想把我们赶回家去吧？”弥生狡猾地眨了眨眼睛。

看情形，这相田弥生是与仙道彰串通好的……山泉铃奈无奈地叹了口气，边替妹妹安顿好座位边问相田弥生道，“仙道彰呢？”

相田弥生耸了耸肩，“谁知道？那混蛋向来行无踪，飘无影，又从不带手机，除非他主动联络你，不然你想找他，比登天还难耶！”

“怎么背着我说坏话来着？”一把懒洋洋的声音响起，伴随而来的是轻鬆的笑声。

相田弥生一脸喜色，转过身体微嗔道，“怎么现在才到？你这爱迟到的坏习惯真是不改呀！”

那个迟到的人梳着一头朝天发，脸上挂着懒洋洋的笑容，正是相田弥生与山泉铃奈刚才口中谈论着的仙道彰。

山泉铃奈绷紧了脸，“仙道章，我只有十五分钟的时间，你已迟到十分钟了。”

仙道朝山泉铃奈笑了一笑，“路上交通阻塞。”然后探头望向山泉铃奈身边的山泉丽奈，“嗨！丽奈，好久不见了？身体有没有好一点？”

那山泉丽奈别过头，嘟起嘴说，“你让姐姐生气，我不跟你说话！”

仙道看着山泉丽奈，讪讪地不知说什么好……

“喂！你们有完没完？我们才是约你们出来的人！你！刺蝟头，迟到了还那么嚣张！话未免太多了吧！”突然，一把略显暴躁的声音响起。

刚才说着话的人都纷纷转头望向发话人。

只见那个人的一双琥珀色眼珠正透着不耐烦之色。而他旁边的人也冷着一张脸，不是流川枫是谁？

“对不起，流川，让你久等了。这位是……？”仙道边说边趋前伸手欲与流川握手。

流川随便一握便放手了，简短地为他与樱木介绍，“樱木花道，我…同事。仙道彰。”

仙道将手递向樱木，“幸会幸会！”

樱木伸手用力一握，“幸会幸会！”嘴角扬了扬，随即便放开仙道的手。

仙道不着痕迹地用左手揉了揉被樱木握痛的右手，脸上依旧是他那懒洋洋的笑容，彷彿刚被樱木握得痛入心扉的并不是他的手。

“对不起各位，铃奈有事要先告退，你们慢慢聊吧！”山泉铃奈突然插口说道。然后她看着仙道，“仙道彰，丽奈与弥生姐就拜托你送她们回去了。”说完一个鞠躬，然后欲转身离去。可是，她却被一只手拉着衣角，“姐姐，不要走！你就陪丽奈多一会吧。”

山泉铃奈轻轻地拍了拍妹妹的手，“爸爸有些急事要我替他办呢！这里有你爱吃的茶蒜茄子，你吃饱了，就让仙道彰送你回家，我们今晚再谈。”

听姐姐说是替爸爸办事，山泉丽奈唯有将手放开让姐姐离去。与此同时，樱木离开桌位走向洗手间。

“丽奈，除了茶蒜茄子，你还爱吃什么？”仙道拿着餐牌，微笑地对山泉丽奈说。

山泉丽奈“嗖”一声站了起来，对相田弥生说，“弥生姐，我们回家去。”见仙道欲站起来，便冷冷地对道，“不必你送！”然后迳自走向餐馆门口。

相田弥生向仙道投了一眼“抱歉”的眼神，便向山泉丽奈追去。

看着山泉丽奈的背影，仙道不禁苦笑。转过头来，即发现流川一脸似笑非笑地看着他。

仙道清了清喉咙，“流川，你找我有何事相告？”

流川挑了挑眉，声音平淡地说，“有事相告的不是我，而且，找的也不是你！”

仙道笑了笑说，“我知道！”

  
本贴由十甫于2003年7月03日00:51:22在“N2”发表。


End file.
